


Sister Aloysius/Sister James | Femslash100

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [2]
Category: Doubt (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doubt drabbles written for Femslash100's weekly challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy (Challenge 467)

**These 5 drabbles are chronological in the same 'verse**

Title: Christmas  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sister Aloysius gives Sister James a small something for Christmas

 

"Merry Christmas, Sister." Sister James smiled brightly at the older nun. 

Sister Aloysius took her hand in both of her own. "Merry Christmas, Sister James." They held each other's gaze for long silent moments before Sister Aloysius smiled again and released her, continuing down the hallway. 

Sister James opened her hand and was surprised to find that Sister Aloysius had handed her a miniature candy cane. The sweet little gesture warmed her heart, especially knowing Aloysius's feelings on candy and sugar in general. 

Sister James treasured and adored Sister Aloysius and wished that she could spend forever in her company.

 

**

Title: Tea  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sister James wants to talk about it

 

"Would you like sugar in your tea?" Aloysius asked.

"No, thank you." Sister James shook her head and accepted the black tea. Sister James was aware that Aloysius didn't want to talk about the kiss they'd shared- it had been brief and chaste but Sister James had felt it throughout her whole body. 

She desperately wanted to talk about it even though she'd failed to mention it during confession. It wasn't something she wanted to confess, she wanted to keep it. She wanted it to be just hers and Aloysius's. 

There was no need for someone else to spoil it.

 

**

Title: Kiss  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sister James takes charge

 

"Sister." Sister James said forcefully, effectively stopping Sister Aloysius who looked at her questioningly. 

Sister James cupped her cheeks and pressed her lips hard against the other woman's. Sister Aloysius didn't pull away. 

Sister James's heart pounded in her chest. Kissing Aloysius was more perfect than a hot bath on a cool night, more decadent than chocolate, more addictive than any drug. 

Aloysius tilted her head and Sister James parted her lips and suddenly they were really kissing- lips, tongue, teeth. Sister James clung to fistfuls of Aloysius's habit, desperate for more but not even knowing what that meant exactly.

 

**

Title: Lent  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sister James voices a concern

 

Sister James watched Aloysius, willing her to look up. After almost ten minutes went by she cleared her throat and Aloysius finally looked. "Yes, sister?" She asked with minor annoyance. 

"I don't want you to give me up for lent." She admitted. 

Aloysius quirked a small smile. "While maybe I should, I'm not. I'm giving up candy."

"But you don't eat candy." Sister James furrowed her brow. 

"Well, cough drops." Aloysius insisted. 

"Cough drops... are not candy." Sister James laughed. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that." 

"Cheeky girl." Aloysius teased, taking Sister James's hand.

 

**

Title: Lozenge  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sister Aloysius refuses to acknowledge that lozenges aren't candy

 

Aloysius coughed again and then winced at the pain in her throat. Sister James squeezed her hand. "You're miserable, will you please take this lozenge?"

Sister Aloysius scowled at the thought. 

"Look," she turned the box over, "there's absolutely no sugar." 

Sister Aloysius coughed again, covering her mouth with her handkerchief and shook her head vehemently. 

"Honestly, you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met." Sister James sighed. "Can I at least make you some tea?" 

"Yes. Tea. Thank you." Sister Aloysius said hoarsely. 

Sister James tucked the afghan tighter around the sick woman and kissed her forehead.


	2. Remainder Round (Challenge 470)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These five drabbles could conceivably be a single timeline

Title: Birthday  
Rating: G

 

"Happy birthday, sister." Sister James beamed, presenting the older nun with a wrapped present adorned with a giant red bow. 

"You shouldn't have," Sister Aloysius insisted as she accepted it. She tugged open the ribbon and gently slid the box out of the wrapping paper. 

"It's teas imported from France." Sister James said excitedly. 

"So it is." Sister Aloysius smiled, examining the little box. "This was exceedingly nice of you, sister. Shall I brew us a pot?" 

"I would love that." Sister James held out her hands, "but let me make it. You shouldn't make me tea on your birthday."

 

Title: Water Glass  
Rating: G

 

Sister Aloysius's hand brushed Sister James's as they each reached for their water glasses. "Pardon me, sister." 

"Of course, sister." Sister James smiled shyly down at her plate. Sister James's whole body flushed whenever Sister Aloysius touched her. Even the most chaste and innocent touches had the ability to make Sister James whole day. 

Sometimes, if it felt like too much time had elapsed, Sister James would position herself in the older nun's way and blush and giggle like Noreen Houran as Sister Aloysius smiled and apologized. 

Sister James was well aware that she was in love with Sister Aloysius.

 

Title: Erotic  
Rating: PG-13

 

Sister James blinked in surprise. "You were married?"

"I was." Aloysius nodded. "When I was young. He was killed in the war." 

"I'm sorry." 

Aloysius waved it away. "It was another lifetime." 

That evening, Sister James awoke with a start. Her whole body was tingling, her soul felt alive and free and she was covered in sweat even though the room was cold. 

She sat up and her wet thighs rubbed together and the still-sensitive skin sent a shockwave of pleasure through her and she realized in awe that she'd had an erotic dream and that Aloysius had featured prominently.

 

Title: Love  
Rating: G

 

"I am in love with you." Sister James smiled hugely. "I know you probably don't think that I know what I'm talking about it. I know you think that I'm naive but I know how I feel about you." 

Aloysius pressed her lips softly to the younger woman's. Sister James mmmed softly into the soft kiss. 

Aloysius pulled back, smiling. "I think no such thing of you, my dear. I think you are smart and thoughtful and understanding and caring. I think you are perfect. You are always a sight for sore eyes. I am in love with you, too."

 

Title: Whatever Force  
Rating: PG

 

"I have never felt as close to God as when I am with you." Sister James admitted. "When I am in your arms and I feel how much you love me and how much I love you I know that God is there in that embrace." 

Sister Aloysius tucked a stray lock of James's hair back under her bonnet. "I feel that way as well." 

"I think that God meant for us to find each other- to draw strength and wisdom from each other." 

"I thank whatever force it was that brought us together." Aloysius smiled, stroking Sister James's cheek.


	3. Challenge 521: 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister James wonders what it's like to be in love.

Aloysius lay awake, listening to the sounds of the night.

It was 3AM. She didn’t have to look at a clock to know that. When they were young, Tommy worked second shift and he got into bed at 3AM like clockwork. He always tried so hard not to wake her but she was a light sleeper and she never minded. More often than not, they’d make love, trying for the baby they never had. 

When he went away to Italy, she still woke at 3; even when she knew he was never coming back, her body will woke at 3AM, expecting her sweet Tommy. More than thirty years hence, her clock still told her when it was 3AM. 

For more than thirty years, lying in bed and listening for movement in the hallway, sleeplessness had brought along sorrow- settling on her chest like a weight, crushing her into the mattress. 

This night, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The sound of tiptoed footsteps, trying valiantly to avoid the creaking floorboards but missing one or two as Sister James hurried down the hall. 

There was a small, perfunctory knock before the younger woman pushed open the door. Aloysius propped herself up, her tousled and surprisingly curly blonde and white hair falling over her shoulders. 

Sister James smiled so earnestly at her that Aloysius’s heart fluttered in response. 

“May I come in, sister?” She whispered. 

“Of course, sister.” Aloysius scooted back, making space for her sweet Sister James.

**

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sister James whispered, her entire body pressing back against Aloysius.

Aloysius reveled in the young woman’s body heat, the smell of her hair, the feel of her petite frame seeking as much bodily contact as she could. 

“I never sleep.” Aloysius smiled. 

Comfortable silence stretched on between the women before Sister James spoke again. “You were married?”

Aloysius furrowed her brow, surprised by the question. “Yes.” 

“So, you’ve… with a man?” 

“Yes.” 

Sister James bit her lip nervously. “And have you… with a woman?” 

Aloysius nodded, “yes. When I first took the vows after my husband died. There was a woman who took me under her wing. She was a source of great comfort and strength.”

“Did you love her?”

“It was a type of love.” Aloysius admitted, “but my heart was not in a place to accept an all-consuming love at that time. It was the beginning of a very long mend. 

“But I don’t think the mend would have even been possible if she hadn’t loved me and given me someone to love.” 

“And you… made love to each other?”

“Yes.” Aloysius smiled. “And I will always be grateful to her for making me feel like a whole person again.”

Sister James licked her dry lips. “Does it feel good… being with another person? Does it… feel good giving all of yourself to someone you love?”

Aloysius paused for only a moment. “Having someone you love and being loved in return is God’s greatest gift.”

**

“Why did you take the vows after your husband passed?”

“My heart was so broken I didn’t think it would ever be able to love someone again.” Aloysius breathed out slowly. “Some days it still feels as painful as if he died only yesterday. Some mornings I wake up and for the briefest moment before I open my eyes… I can imagine him in bed next to me…” 

Aloysius smiled, “completely outside the covers because I always stole them in my sleep.” 

Sister James turned over. There was scarcely room for both of them. “What does it feel like to be in love? Is it the feeling that… if they died, you’d die? That every moment spent away from them is a little glimpse of Hell? That every breath not spent professing your undying love is a wasted breath?” 

Sister James drew in a shaking breath. “Is it the feeling that you would give up everything for just one kiss?” 

“It’s all those things.” Aloysius whispered. “And being loved in return is the feeling that nothing else exists in the entire world but the two of you. To be in someone’s arms and know that _you_ are the most important thing in their life, the sun rises and sets on you, that no other person could ever compare to you. It’s the closest thing to Heaven that you can find on Earth.” 

Aloysius cupped Sister James’s cheeks, leaning close. “I love you.” She whispered. 

Sister James beamed. “ _I love you_.”

**

Sister James captured Aloysius’s lips. Aloysius’s fingers slid into the younger woman’s hair and cupped the back of her head. Sister James parted her lips and Aloysius ran her tongue along the other woman’s bottom lip. She felt Sister James smile against her.

The young woman broke the kiss to sit up. She leaned her forehead down against Aloysius’s. “Will you touch me, sister?” 

She cupped Sister James’s cheek. “Where would you like to be touched, my love?” 

“Everywhere.” She smiled widely, chestnut brown eyes looking up into Aloysius’s blues. “All that I am is for you.” 

Sister James took one of Aloysius’s hands and guided it between her legs, never losing eye contact. “Touch me. Please.” She whispered, their lips brushing with every word. 

Aloysius’s long, nimble fingers gathered the fabric of Sister James’s scratchy cotton nightdress until she had exposed the skin of her thighs and her cotton underpants. Aloysius’s fingers snaked underneath the waistband. She leaned in and captured Sister James’s mouth, swallowing the guttural moan as her fingers made first contact with Sister James’s swollen lips. 

The young woman grabbed fistfuls of Aloysius’s nightdress, mouth agape in pleasure as Aloysius’s skilled fingers swirled circles around Sister James’s clit. 

Aloysius deepened the kiss; Sister James rolled her hips. The redhead squeezed her eyes shut, her body writhing and gasped into Aloysius’s kiss as she climaxed. 

Aloysius held onto her tightly as her body rocked with aftershocks. Sister James looked up at Aloysius with half-lidded eyes. 

“Oh, goodness…”


	4. Heaven or Hell | Challenge 532

Title: Heavenly Virtue  
Fandom: Doubt | Sister Aloysius/Sister James  
Challenge # 532 – heaven or hell  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Sister Aloysius understands now. 

**

Sister Aloysius no longer feels that she is eschewing heaven for allowing herself the comforting embrace and warm kisses of another woman. 

Sister James was passionate and sweet and had the biggest, kindest and most generous heart of anyone that Sister Aloysius had ever known. There was no way that such a pure and precious soul could be condemned to eternal damnation. 

As Sister James’s young, earnest hands quested over Sister Aloysius’s eager body, her heart swells, her spirits lift. As the young woman’s lips descend on Sister Aloysius’s own, she knows, surely, this is what heaven must be like.


	5. Eyes | Challenge 507

Title: Fond Thoughts  
Fandom: Doubt, Aloysius/Sister James  
Challenge # 507 - eyes  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Sister James has something for Sister Aloysius

**

“I have something for you.” Sister James announced. “Close your eyes.” 

Aloysius tried to give her a long suffering look but couldn’t help but smile as she acquiesced to the younger woman’s request. 

“Put out your hand.” Sister James instructed. 

Aloysius felt the weight in her hand. 

“Okay.” Sister James beamed. 

Aloysius looked down at the book of poetry, wrapped in a red ribbon. “Sister, you shouldn’t have!”

“I want you to read it each evening and think of me.” Sister James said with an earnest smile, “think fond thoughts of me.” 

“Of you, Sister, there is no other kind.”


End file.
